


the truth obscured

by persona_kath



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Detective Kim Namjoon | RM, Gen, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is Finding Himself, Mentions of Death, Murder Mystery, Persona 4 Spoilers, Shadows (Persona Series), The Velvet Room (Persona Series), excessive uses of hyphens and dashes, it's basically persona 4 lmao, mentions of depression, mentions of self harm and suicide, min yoongi is an introvert, no ships actually maybe they're implied, persona - Freeform, possible gore, tarot cards and arcana, telephone poles dangling those dead bodies, uncover the truth, what am i even doing witht hese tags send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persona_kath/pseuds/persona_kath
Summary: it was not on jeon jungkook's agenda to find himself in a murder mystery case trying to find who's been dangling dead bodies on telephone poles while he's out in the countryside.but then again, when is anything planned out?"so what you're saying is... you want me to believe you can stick your hand in that TV and the screen will eat your hand?""sounds about right."





	the truth obscured

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ive ever posted on ao3 am i even doing anything right

If you had asked Jeon Jungkook what he hated a year ago, he probably wouldn’t have said traveling. But cut to the present day, and here he was. Standing at the train station, backpack and suitcase in hand.

 

Right. Current Jungkook hated traveling. His parents always had to move around because of their jobs, and because of that, he’d always have to follow. He was like that cliche travel kid-- the one who would always never have any long-lasting friendships. Sure, he’d exchange numbers with the few friends he’d manage to make and promise to keep in touch, but they never did. No one ever kept their promises. But here he was, at the train station. Alone.

 

His parents were overseas for a year. Instead of taking Jungkook with them, his parents had decided that they would rather have him in the hands of a family friend who lived in the countryside. A little bit older than him, but not father age, so they said. Jungkook took a breath of the country air, and he let out a soft sigh.

 

Yep. He was totally in the boondocks, and he hated every second of it. Jungkook pulled out his smartphone from his pocket, flicking through a playlist of songs, none of them catching his eye. He played a slow lofi tune, shutting his eyes. He heard a voice calling his name, so he snapped his eyes open and saw a man with conspicuously bleached blond hair run towards the train platform, a young girl in tow.

 

“Jungkook-ah, hello. I’m your caretaker for the next year, right? I’m Kim Namjoon, nice to meet you.” Namjoon was pretty tall. Had that sort of manly charm, Jungkook guessed. He was wearing some sort of work uniform-- had he just gotten off work to pick Jungkook up? Maybe.

 

Jungkook’s eyes shifted to the small girl standing next to Namjoon-- the girl let out a soft squeak and hid behind Namjoon. Clearly shy.

 

“Hi, Namjoon-hyung. I’m Jungkook,” Jungkook said slowly. He pointed a finger at the girl. “She your daughter or something?”

 

“Ah, no, no,” Namjoon shook his head. “This is my little sister. Why don’t you introduce yourself?” He prompted the girl, who swallowed.

 

“I-,” the girl stammered, her face flushing. “I’m S-Soyeong. K-Kim Soyeong,” she repeated. “Nice to meet you, Jungkook-oppa.” She then immediately hid behind Namjoon again.

 

“You’ll have to pardon her, she’s really shy,” Namjoon said. “Anyways, I’ll carry your bag if you want…”

 

Begrudgingly, Jungkook handed over his suitcase. Namjoon took it, easily putting it under his arm and taking Soyeong’s hand in the other. He walked towards the small car behind the station, Jungkook tagging behind. Namjoon unlocked the trunk and fitted the suitcase in securely and shut the trunk.

 

“Can I take shotgun?” Jungkook asked. Namjoon nodded.

 

“Sure, just don’t break anything,” Namjoon replied.

 

“That’s your job, Joon,” Soyeong perked up.

 

“Soyeong, don’t tell him that,” Namjoon said quietly. Soyeong giggled quietly, sitting in the back of the car as Namjoon opened the front door to the car, sitting down and starting it up. “I’m gonna go to the gas station to refuel, is that cool with you?”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Jungkook said, opening up his phone and picking another song. “Is your house far from the station?”

 

“No, it really isn’t,” Namjoon said. “This place is pretty small. A new person like you is rare.” Namjoon backed out of the vacant parking lot, and Jungkook couldn’t help but think, _Gosh, I wonder why._ The countryside’s scenery was dull, passing by in an instant as Jungkook didn’t exactly care to pay attention to thousands of trees. Finally, they approached the gas station and Namjoon stopped the car.

 

“You can get out and stretch your legs if you want,” Namjoon prompted Jungkook as he took a tank out of the trunk and went to fill it up. Jungkook got out of the car, staring around at where he had ended up.

 

The gas station was rundown-- wherever they were… that was also rundown. Jungkook guessed it was probably the town’s Main Street-- it was full of rickety shops that seemed rather rundown anyways. The faint yellowish light of the gas station flickered, and Jungkook somehow felt a little bit of dread…

 

The gas station attendant noticed Jungkook and walked up to him.

 

“Oh, you’re a new face, aren’t you?” The attendant asked. Jungkook stared at-- well, whoever this was-- with apprehension. He surveyed the attendant- pale skin, shaggy black hair that reached his chin. Some sort of emo…?

 

“Yeah, I’m new here,” Jungkook replied warily.

 

“Well, welcome to the countryside.” The attendant extended a hand, and Jungkook shook it, feeling a sudden shock on the attendant’s fingertips and he jerked back. _I feel sick,_ Jungkook thought immediately.

 

It was probably the traveling that had gotten him like this, Jungkook reasoned. After all, traveling by train had been quite awhile. Maybe he was tired. He looked around for the attendant, but--

 

“Now that's odd,” Jungkook whispered. Then, he heard Soyeong’s voice.

 

“Hey, are you alright?” She squeaked out. “Your face… it’s…” she pondered. “It’s pale. Do you not feel well?”

 

“Eh? Well…” the feeling of being sick had faded as soon as it’d come. “I’m alright. Probably just tired.”

 

Namjoon came back with the refilled gas tank, loading it into the car’s tank. “Ready to go? It’s not too far from the house now.”

 

Jungkook nodded. _I’m just being paranoid, I guess…_

 

The house was rather small. Jungkook really didn’t know what he had been expecting, but this was the countryside. There wasn’t anything grand in a place like this. The house seemed small from the outside, but inside was a kitchen, a set of steps for the second floor, and a small living room with a TV.

 

“I’m assuming you must be hungry,” Namjoon said as he pulled out a few ingredients from the fridge. “I’m not the best cook, so sorry about that…”

 

“It’s fine,” Jungkook said.

 

“While I’m at it…” Namjoon pulled out a knife from the drawer of utensils, and chopping an onion in half. “I’ll go through the basic rules-- one, make sure you don’t stay out too late. Two, if I’m not home, then could you tuck Soyeong into bed? Three, do the dishes if you happen to be making anything… and just don’t get into trouble. Your parents will kill me if you get hurt.”

 

Jungkook nodded silently. Those seemed reasonable. He frowned at Namjoon’s cutting abilities. “Wouldn’t it just be easier to put your palm on the back of the knife?”

 

“I’m afraid it’ll cut me,” was all Namjoon said as he returned to haphazardly cutting the onions. Soyeong was in the living room, turning on the TV.

 

“How old is Soyeong?” Jungkook decided to ask. Namjoon paused.

 

“She’s eight,” Namjoon replied.

 

“How can that happen, though?” Jungkook asked.

 

“I don’t like talking about it,” Namjoon said, frowning, “But I do suppose I owe you an answer. Our father cheated on my mother with another woman, and that woman gave birth to Soyeong. That other woman died mysteriously, and Soyeong was entrusted under my father’s care. But in reality, she was just left under my care.

 

“I’m trying to do the best I can for her right now. I don’t want her to feel lonely, but it’s still rather hard.” Namjoon put all of the diced vegetables into a pot. “The last thing I want is for Soyeong to feel sad about a bunch of things she could never control.”

 

As Namjoon served up dinner, Jungkook could only ponder the sad situation that Namjoon was actually in-- having to provide for Soyeong probably wasn’t the easiest by himself.

 

Jungkook considered the possibility of getting a job to help Namjoon, but that would probably have to wait until later.

 

As they sat down to eat, a ring was heard.

 

Namjoon cursed, pulling out his cellphone and raising it to his ear. “Hello? … Fine, I’ll be right over.” Namjoon stood up.

 

“Do you have to go work again?” Soyeong whispered.

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry, Soyeong.” Namjoon ruffled Soyeong’s hair. “Be good for Jungkook, alright? Show him where his room is when you two are done eating.” He pulled on his coat and left the living room. Soyeong looked rather down, her lip quivering. It seemed like she was trying not to cry.

 

“Are you alright?” Jungkook asked Soyeong nervously.

 

“Oh, I’m fine…” Soyeong mumbled as she fixed her eyes on the TV.

 

“Now, the weather report. We forecast lots of rain followed by fog, so please be cautious when you’re traveling. And now, we cut to a quick commercial break,” the reporter said.

 

“Every day in Junes is customer service day, so we encourage you to stop by!” The commercial was bright orange and colorful, and Jungkook almost had to squint because it was way too bright.

 

“Whenever Namjoon isn’t home, I sing the Junes theme to cheer myself up,” Soyeong told Jungkook. She sang along with the lady on screen-- “Everyday’s great at your Junes!”

 

Jungkook secretly found it a little sad, but he’d never tell the poor girl that.

 

“If you’re done, I’ll show you the room.” Soyeong got up from where she was sitting, and Jungkook did too. Soyeong climbed the stairs and went to a small door across the staircase, opening it. “Here it is. It’s the guest room. The bathroom is over there.” She pointed her small hand towards a separate door. “I think Namjoon put your stuff in your room already… I’ll go clean the dishes.”

 

Soyeong rushed down the stairs and Jungkook got a good look at his room.

 

A desk, a small TV and game console, a small coffee table, and the bed. A calendar was affixed to the closet door-- this was much more than any apartment his parents had ever gotten. His suitcase was lying next to the foot of the bed, and he unzipped it, pulling out the clothes that he’d brought with him.

 

He eyed his school uniform for Hwayongyeonhwa High School. It was rather simple-- a high-collared jacket, white button up, and dark grey dress pants. Jungkook yawned, walking towards the bed before falling face first onto the mattress, and falling unconscious.

 

[…]

 

Maybe it’d been that weird feeling he got when he touched the gas station attendant’s hand, but he had some weird dreams that night.

 

_Fog._

 

_That was all Jungkook could register._

 

_And a long, spiraling road into the fog._

 

_Jungkook ran down the path, hoping to find a reprieve in the fog, but he registered nothing._

 

_It was just forever going on-- and then he felt a whizzing sensation right past his ear and he dodged what appeared to be a very sharp spear thrown at him._

 

_“How curious.”_

 

_He heard a voice. That voice was nothing he’d ever heard before._

 

_“Do you want to fight me?”_

 

_Jungkook shook his head, slowly raising a blade he never even knew he had. But he couldn’t sense any target. What was he supposed to hit if he had no target? He tried slashing at the air, but obviously, since it was air, nothing connected._

 

_What was he even doing anyway?_

 

_“We’ll meet again, surely._

 

_“Until then, have fun playing a hero, little boy.”_

 

Jungkook woke up the next morning in cold sweat. What had that dream been about? Just as soon as he’d woken up and tried to recall it, the dream was already slipping from his fingers.

 

How curious, really. Jungkook decided to get ready for school-- he put on his uniform, buttoning up the white button-down and tugging on the jacket. He grabbed his school bag, slinging it over his shoulder and eyeing the bed one more time-- maybe he was longing for it, maybe he was apprehensive, but all the same, he left the room.

 

Soyeong was nowhere to be found, but on the living room table, there was a small note with a red bean bun. Jungkook took the note, reading it.

 

_Hello Jungkook,_

_I left you this._

_I’m off to school now._

  * _Soyeong_



 

Jungkook chuckled quietly, ripping open a part of the red bean bun and shoving it in his mouth as he left the house, locking the door behind him.

 

[…]

 

Today was a new day. New school. He doubted he was going to make any friends-- even if he did, he wasn’t interested. The friendship wouldn’t last. He knew that from years and years of experience.

 

As he was making his way down the road towards the large school building, he heard the whistling of wind behind him and saw a boy with gray hair riding a bicycle-- Jungkook’s mouth formed an o-shape as the boy immediately crashed into a row of garbage cans, somehow managing to trap himself in it.

 

“Hello? Can anyone help me?” The boy begged helplessly. “Who turned off the lights? It’s really dark--”

 

Jungkook pondered.

 

Should he be a good person and help this boy, or should he just ignore him? Jungkook decided on the former. Jungkook grabbed the metal can, and with a strong yank, pulled it off the boy.

 

“Oh- did the lights just--” the boy looked up at Jungkook. “Hey, thanks for helping me.” He stood up, brushing his hair slightly. “You’re new.”

 

“Mmhmm,” Jungkook said. “I’m Jeon Jungkook. You?”

 

“Kim Taehyung. Thanks for helping me out. C'mon, we have to get going or else we’re going to be late for class. The homeroom teacher isn’t nice at all to students who are late.” Taehyung picked up his bike, pushing it lazily as Jungkook raced to catch up.

 

As they approached the school, Jungkook felt some eyes fixated on him— were new students really that rare? Well, it was the countryside, so he was expecting glances, but not fixated stares. He swallowed, trying to remain unbothered.

 

At the gates, Jungkook asked Taehyung another question: “Uh, where’s the school office?”

 

“Enter the school, turn right, and it’s the first door on the left,” Taehyung responded. “I’ll lead you there if you want.”

 

Jungkook nodded. “Please.”

 

The school was also rather rundown— sometimes the floor would creak and many of the windows inside the school were fogged or sometimes covered in cobwebs.

 

“I hear you’re from the city,” Taehyung said offhandedly. “How was it?”

 

“Um, it was okay, I guess?” Jungkook said. “I didn’t really spend much time there.” _I don’t spend much time in any location… period._

 

“I was from the city too,” said Taehyung matter-of-factly. “My rents moved here because we run a business. You’ve heard of Junes, right?”

 

“...” it suddenly connected. “Ah, I’ve seen a commercial.”

 

“Yeah. We’re a big department store. Sell all sorts of stuff. It’s really successful in the countryside.” Taehyung slid open the door to the school office, and Jungkook briefly spoke to the secretary before he was handed his schedule.

 

“Man, that blows. You have Mr. Mooroka with the rest of us. We call him King Moron,” Taehyung informed Jungkook. “He hates every new person, so don’t be surprised if he calls you a maggot or something. C’mon, I’ll show you to the classroom.”

 

[…]

 

The classroom was rather basic. It was plain with neat rows of desks and a chalkboard covered in chalk dust. Many of the students were sitting down, chatting amongst themselves. Mr. Mooroka was standing there— he had buck teeth and stood slouched, a nasty squint in his eyes as he focused on Jungkook.

 

“You’re the new kid,” he sneered. “Well, introduce yourself to everyone. We don’t have all day.”

 

“I’m Jeon Jungkook. Nice to meet you,” was all Jungkook said before Mr. Mooroka started sneering again.

 

“I hear you’re from the big city and your rents dumped you in the middle of nowhere. Well, that’s what you get with the modern folk…” Mr. Mooroka was really pissing Jungkook off, but it's not like he could say that. “Now, all you ladies better keep it together. He's not by any means attractive…”

 

Jungkook thought he looked decent. Not the most handsome, but at least he was trying.

 

“Honestly, a big city loser, if I’m honest--”

 

Jungkook just about had it with Mr. Mooroka, and he immediately said,

 

“Who are you calling a loser?”

 

The class took in a big breath at his exclamation.

 

Mr. Mooroka didn't look too pleased.

 

“This brat’s going to cause lots of trouble,” was all he said. “Now siddown in that empty seat next to the Kim brat.”

 

Jungkook nodded hastily, rushing to the empty seat beside Taehyung, who was currently staring at Jungkook with what appeared to be admiration.

 

“You’re amazing, Jungkook! I’ve never seen anyone stand up to Mr. Mooroka like that. He’ll probably hate you forever and wish you were dead, but that’s alright.” Taehyung smiled a sort of box-like smile, and Jungkook let out a sigh.

 

“Yeah… that doesn’t make me feel relieved at all, you know.”

 

“I’m being honest. You’ve made a good impression on everybody else though.” Taehyung nodded. Jungkook looked around, seeing everybody else stare at him with a similar sort of admiration.

 

How nice.

 

“Hey, new kid!” Jungkook heard a voice to his right, and he swiveled to see a boy with slightly rounder cheeks and softer facial features.

 

“Um… yeah?” Jungkook responded.

 

“It was really admirable of you to say that to King Moron,” the boy said excitedly. “Nobody ever does that around here.”

 

“Uh… thanks…?” Jungkook said.

 

“I’m Park Jimin, though. Nice to meet ya, Jungkook!” Jimin smiled at Jungkook happily. Jimin’s eyes then focused on Taehyung. “Do you still have my BTO CD I gave you?”

 

“W-what? What CD… oh. I may have broken it,” said Taehyung.

 

“What?! That was an exclusive album CD, you bitch!” Jimin screeched.

 

“Ow, god, I’m sorry!” Taehyung stammered. Jungkook watched with a little amusement in his eyes, chuckling at the predicament Taehyung had gotten himself into. The cheery atmosphere could hardly last for long though.

 

“ _Police have reported a body sighting on a telephone pole— all students are to be evacuated from school immediately.”_

“A dead body?” Jungkook questioned.

 

“That never happens around here…” Taehyung said. “Well, at least we’re getting school off. Come on.” Taehyung scooped up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and raising an eyebrow at Jungkook. Jungkook got up to follow tentatively, and they left the school building together.

 

“Where do you live?” Taehyung asked Jungkook as they walked down the street. The weather was temperate, a perfect temperature, really. Jungkook took in a breath, and he let out a sigh.

 

“Um, with a family friend. I think you might know him… Kim Namjoon?” Jungkook raised an eyebrow. “The name ring any bells?”

 

“Oh, yeah! That detective guy. His little sister is cute— she likes visiting Junes a lot. Namjoon’s been taking her less now… probably crimes of some sort, right?” Taehyung said.

 

“I don’t really know…” Jungkook said. As the two were walking closer to an intersection, they noticed a congregation of people talking amongst themselves about the dead body— then, Jungkook noticed Namjoon standing next to a large blue tarp, talking anxiously with another man beside him.

 

“… it’s almost unheard of…” he heard Namjoon saying. Namjoon turned around, immediately spotting Jungkook and Taehyung. “Jungkook? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in school?” he looked absolutely frazzled.

 

“No, they let us off early,” Jungkook answered.

 

“Well, I don’t want you near the scene of the crime— Adachi here already-” Namjoon hadn’t even got a word in edgewise before both he and Jungkook heard a loud retch. It was exactly what they had both thought of.

 

“Pull it together, alright?” Namjoon asked of the Japanese man, who wiped his mouth.

 

“I’m sorry, I was just jarred by the sight,” the man, Adachi, apologized.

 

“It’s fine, but still. If this crime continues, this isn’t the last dead body you’re going to see…” Namjoon said, frankly a little worried. “Anyways, Jungkook—get going. I don’t want Soyeong to see this.” He turned and began talking to Adachi again about the dead body.

 

Taehyung looked at Jungkook, a little worried. “Hey, I’ll talk to you tomorrow, alright? I’ll treat you to something as thanks for saving me.”

 

“A-alright,” Jungkook said quietly. “Bye.”

 

[…]

 

When Jungkook made it home, Soyeong was sitting, frankly a little glumly, in the living room.

 

“He won’t be coming home, right?” Soyeong addressed Jungkook immediately.

 

“No, I’m sorry.”

 

“… I thought so. He’s always so busy nowadays… when he had less work he always took me to have fun— nowadays he won’t even look me in the eye.” Soyeong got up. “I already made dinner, if you’re hungry.”

 

_She’s so young…_ Jungkook thought guiltily.

“No, it’s fine.” Jungkook set down his bag, turning on the TV. If anything, he was curious now at what the murder case was. Maybe the news could tell him.

 

_“We report that a dead body has been found dangling from a TV pole—upon closer examination, it is the body of a fellow TV reporter, Miyeon Kim. We’re here with an anonymous source about the sighting of the dead body.”_

_“So how did it look?”_ the interviewer asked.

 

_“It just appeared,_ ” said a voice. It seemed to be from a young high-school girl, and even the censorship didn’t do quite well at hiding her face. _“It was just so freaky… why are you putting those cameras in my face?! I don’t want to answer anything, Ch-_ ”

 

“Is there a murderer?” Soyeong asked Jungkook with wide eyes.

 

“I don’t think so, at least… well, I’m hopeful that there’s no murderer,” Jungkook said, but he realized that these probably weren’t the choicest of words, as Soyeong might not really understand that.

 

“Oh. Okay,” Soyeong said. “Jungkook-oppa, I’m tired. Can I go to bed now?”

 

“Now? But it’s early…”

 

It was around 8 PM.

 

“Don’t you want to wait for Namjoon-hyung?” Jungkook asked.

 

“I tried once, but he didn’t come back till very, very late,” Soyeong responded. “So I’m going to go to bed now. Can you tuck me in?”

 

Jungkook nodded, holding her hand and leading her to her bedroom.

 

[…]

 

Maybe it had been the dead body, but Jungkook’s dreams were even weirder tonight.

 

He was in a subway car surrounded by fog.

 

_An old man sat across from him, his long nose the most prominent feature of his face. At his side was a young woman with piercing golden eyes._

_“You will be traversing through the fog soon enough… surely you will find the truth of this fog surrounding your town,” the old man said. He had a very calming voice, which only struck Jungkook as odd._

_“You must form social links with others. Unlock your Persona—only then may you stand a chance against that old god. Wake up, little hero._

_“Wake up, before the truth is obscured for good.”_

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo yo its a p4 bts fic i hope you enjoy  
> i snuck adachi yuto in there @ my p4 readers if there are any please tell me how u feel


End file.
